Sasuke Loving
by Shadow Drone King
Summary: Kurenai tells Tsunade, Ino, Shizune and Tenten about her sex was with Sasuke. Now every girl in Konoha wants to sleep with Sasuke. How will the males in Konoha feel? It will be a lemon fic, if you don't like then don't read or review.
1. Chapter 1

**In the **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.****

****A/N: Kurenai will talk about having sex with Sasuke, from my one shot called Intense Training.****

****Hokage Tower****

Three kunoichi stood in front of Senju Tsunade's desk with Shizune next to her. The kunoichi were Kurenai, Ino, and Tenten. "I have an urgent mission from you three and since Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are in Cha no Kuni."

Tsunade stopped because she noticed that Kurenai blushed as she mentioned Sasuke. "As I was saying Sasuke and the others are Cha No Kuni doing an important mission." Again, Kurenai blushed lightly. "Kurenai why are you blushing everytime I mention Sasuke's name." Ino began to get jealous as Kurenai began to blush madly.

"I just think he is a handsome young man."

"It's something more than that and I think I know."

"Okay, I might of have had sex with Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama." Ino had to hold in her impulse to not to kill Kurenai, she was supposed to be Sasuke's first.

"How was the sex?" asked Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama I don't think that's appropriate."

"Tsunade we are all women we won't to know, don't we ladies." They all nodded ready to hear what she had to say.

"Well, the sex was amazing he stretched me in ways I've never been stretched and he filled me in places that I've never had filled. He made me cum more than Asuma ever did and his dick was just about the same size. But that was 2 years ago I know he has grown since then" smiled Kurenai as all the girls there was just stunned.

"Wow it seems like you had a good time Kurenai-sensei" smiled Tenten as she imagined having sex with Sasuke.

"That's an understatement it was amazing."

"I might have to experiment" smirked Tsunade.

"No you can't have sex with my Sasuke," said Ino angrily.

"And why not."

"Never mind Hokage-sama did you have a mission for us" asked Tenten.

"Ah yes, I need you three to go to Tori no Kuni investigate the rumor of the ghost of Cursed Warrior" dismissed Tsunade as the girls left.

"Tsunade-sama don't tell me you are thinking about seducing Sasuke," asked Shizune.

"And why not I haven't had sex in over 3 years, I need a young man" smirked Tsunade as she begin working on some paper work."

**2 days later**

Team Kakashi has arrived but Sasuke was in bad condition so they took him to the hospital.

Shizune looked at the Uchiha sitting down on the bed looking outside.

Shizune walked in with only a nurse outfit on nothing under it. "Sasuke-kun how are you doing" she said seductively. Sasuke just glared at her as she got close to him. She slowly began to take the nurses outfit off revealing her sexy figure.

"What are you doing, this is a hospital" said Sasuke.

"Shhh, Sasuke-kun I want you inside of me."

Sasuke took off his shorts, the bulge beneath his underwear confirmed to Shizune that she was about to experience the biggest and thickest cock yet. He stepped closer and invited her to take off his underwear. His massive long and thick cock hung down, semi-hard; she reached out with both hands, touching it lightly at first. She lifted the massive cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other, gently squeezing one nut then the other before mouthing and sucking them as she jerked the monster above her head with both hands.

Sasuke began to moan as his cock grew into incredible lengths, as Shizune was unable to reach around it. Moving her way up to his shaft, she gave it one very slow lick all the way to the tip. In one quick motion, she engulfed half of his stiff tool into her throat unable to fit the rest. Sasuke moaned very loud, as she started to bob her head up and down slowly. She made the tip suction to the roof on her mouth, each time she slid her wet mouth down his dick. He was moaning and squirming about.

Sasuke suddenly stiffened as he shot his hot into her mouth, unable to keep it in her mouth some began to get on her breast as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

Sasuke began to nibble on her ear lobes and kissing down her neck, trailing wet kisses to her breasts. They were magnificent, dark areolas peaked with pert half-inch long nipples just a shade darker. He took one into his mouth. Sasuke was pulling her nipple into his mouth, stretching it until it was an inch or more long.

Sasuke leaned back and lifted both of her legs up over her shoulders, running his tongue up the side of her leg, softly biting and licking his way to her pussy. Sasuke plunged his tongue into her and attacked her pussy. He took slow deliberate licks, taking her clit a nipping at it with his lips. She was now shaking as Sasuke kissed and licked up and down her opening. In no time, she was having orgasm as Sasuke found just the right spot.

"Enough teasing I'm ready for your cock Sasuke-kun," said Shizune sexily.

Sasuke rubbed his dick at the entrance of her vagina and she gasped loudly when she felt the head of his cock spreading her pussy lips. "Ohhh! You are so tight," he said as he gave a bit more force. Sasuke took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking them hard. He then slowly pushed his hips and his huge head of his cock was almost inside her tight cunt. His head was now fully inside her. He kept on stroking her hair, interchanged her nipples, sucked them, and occasionally kept kissing her.

"It's too big, take it out" she pleaded. Sasuke made a strong move and forced his huge cock deep inside of her and half of his cock was now inside her tight cunt. She sucked in her breath and lets out an, "OOH," as he moved further into her pink wetness. Her legs flailed about helplessly as he drove deep into her and kept it there for several seconds, throbbing and pulsing deep within her. He hooked her legs over his arms and really started to lay the pipe. Sasuke cock almost split Shizune, she began screaming, and moaning uncontrollably each time his huge dick was buried inside her.

Powerful thrusts brung her one orgasm after another and her moans and cries aren't heard, she paws at his back, clutching his ass and pulls her legs back as far as she can as the gigantic, cock hammers into her over and over. Yes…yes…give it to me baby…give it to me" she locked her legs around his hips as if to draw him in even deeper as she reveled in the sensation of his cock plumbing her depths. He stroked his hard cock in the velvety sleeve of her vagina, feeling her warm wet flesh clinging to his, feeling her folds envelop his, as he began to revel in the wonderful sensations running through his body, and he knew that soon he would be shooting his seed into her waiting womb.

She screamed as he ejaculated deep inside her and his sperm flowed out of her pussy like a river soaking her thighs and ass.

Sasuke stoop up and said, "Get in doggy style position." She quickly turned over, got on fours on the bed, and thrust her bottoms out presenting her pussy to him. Sasuke grabbed her hips and held her by her waist. He positioned his huge cock head near her cunt lips and rubbed his cock head along the slit up and down. With a powerful lunge, he thrust his penis into her cunt. She moaned out loudly in extreme pain and erotic pleasure as she felt his thick long penis forcing its way into her cunt.

Her tits began to bounce up and down with every up-thrust of his dick. "Oh my god! It is sooo big! Fuck me, fuck me!" she yelled in pleasure as her love juices begin spilling out. His balls swung back and forth slapping against her clit as he sank his entire length inside her. Her head on the floor, ass in the air, spread wide from the invasion he was delivering. "I'm cumming," yelled Sasuke as he shot his load deep inside of her.

Sasuke pulled out and put his cock at the entrance of her anus. "No not in there, it's not even clean" she pleaded as he spread her cheeks. She pushed back hard, he broke through her and was all the way in, and she screamed in pain. He thrust with power and control, taking his time at first slowly retracting his trunk from the confines of her anal passage, waiting a second, then stuffing it back in there stretching the elastic brown sleeve to its full potential. The moves became faster and stronger as he pumped his dinosaur cock deeper and deeper.

"Pump me Sasuke, I love the way your big cock feels in my ass." Therefore, he pumped her, slowly and gently. She wailed as her orgasm washed through her, as she felt pleasure as she has never felt before. He moaned loudly as he picked up speed ramming her ass harder. Sasuke shoved it all the way in just as his cock exploded into her, he roared as he filled her bowels, gushing into her, flooding her, fucking her, fucking her tight ass.

Sasuke pulled out of her little stretched butthole spreading her cheeks wide gazing into her tunnel. He guided his meat pole back into Shizune's hole. Again, the thrusting started and her vajay jay opened widely. Bam, bam, bam, he tore into her reaching deeper than ever, the deepest depths of her tunnel grasping the head of his stick, and ripping it open. Sasuke pumped gush after gush into her, spewing his seed deep in her bowels, he kept up, stroke after stroke, emptying himself until he was drained.

Sasuke pulled out and picked Shizune up by legs straddling his body just above his dick, and holding her up by her ass. Lining up once again his cock with her small tunnel, he spread her ass checks far apart and raised her up where her legs could lay over his arms. He started thrusting himself into her harder and harder he bucked until he felt a slight break and his cock partially shot deep and wide into her. He slammed his monster cock into her harder and harder, ravaging her small tender body for what seemed an eternity.

He started bucking her up and down slamming into her with all his strength. She looked down and saw his spear deeply destroying her body. She screamed out in ecstasy, creaming his cock with her juices, but not slowing him down at all.

Sasuke pulled out and laid on the bed signaling for Shizune to get on top. She spread her tiny legs across his well-built body. She lowered herself down and screamed in pain. He started working her up and down until she pushed him back and started moving her butt up and down, quickly sliding on his pole. He reached up, guided her head down to his sweaty chest, and then placed his hands on her bouncing butt, helping with the rhythm, and at the same time opening her butthole by spreading her wide again. "I'm cumming," they both yelled as their love juices mixed together.

Shizune was exhausted her body was demolished, sore, and bruised. She smiled and said, "You are the best Sasuke-kun."

"I know I am," replied Sasuke. "Now may you leave, I have to go train

**In the Hokage's Tower 1 hour later**

"How was it?" asked Tsunade.

"It was everything Kurenai said and some, his cock is 11 inches, and it was amazing."

"Well I have to get me some of him."

Sasuke was training in the forest to somehow use Shape Transformation to create a new type of Chidori. He had been training at it for hours and was exhausted. "Ino what are you doing here" said Sasuke as Ino tried to hide. She tried to look for Sasuke but he was behind her.

Sasuke began to nibble on her neck as he began to unbutton her shirt revealing her bra. Ino turned around as their mouths met in a long demanding, passionate hungry kiss. Their tongues dueled passionately, as they began to swap saliva.

"Sasuke I want you inside of me."

"I know."

Sasuke took the first nipple into her mouth, causing Ino to moan and wrap her fingers up in his hair. Ino pulled him into her chest and Sasuke started biting her nipples and tugging on them. With each, twirl of his tongue on a nipple, Ino a low moan! After several minutes of sucking at her wonderful breasts, laying her on the cold ground, his fingers swiftly peeled off the skirt she was wearing off her luscious hips, down her slender legs, and off! He immediately moved to kiss and suckle at her puffy and moist cunt lips! When his tongue swept through the crack of her cunt, her juices were warm, with a sweet and tangy peach flavor; he savored her juices, sweeping her from one thigh quivering orgasm into another. With each orgasm, her clit would expand, her own pre-cum gushing from its swollen tip, where his eager lips suckled like a man dying of thirst. He kept up this lashing with his tongue, until she said, "it's my turn to please you Sasuke."

"No Ino I want to be your lover, not your boy toy" explained Sasuke. Ino quickly took off his shorts revealing his boxers, suppressing his obvious erection. She quickly peeled off his boxers, revealing an enormous cock.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not a virgin but your cock, is just too big to fit" she said a little frightened as she recalled the other people she slept with, which include cock not being close to this size.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you."

He opened her legs and guided himself to her opening; she was looking at him terrified. He pushed his head into her as she moaned in pain. Sasuke looked into her eyes as he slowly and gently pressed into her, getting deeper, stretching her vaginal tissues. Slowly, so very slowly he got into her, still looking into each other eyes as tears of joy came into Ino's eyes.

"Come on Sasuke-kun I know you can do better than this" mocked Ino. He lifted her in the air, he buried his cock in her and she wailed as he pumped her, he could tell her vagina was stretching with every stroke, he loved the tightness of her pussy. He started stroking hard, he came against something that was like a brick wall, and he stopped. Her ass high in air as Sasuke began to thrust in and out slow, his cock shining with her pussy juice. He squeezed her ass cheeks as he pumped into his lover's hot pussy; his strokes became shorter, and quicker, keeping most of his gigantic cock inside of her. He was sinking most of his cock into her, in long rapid strokes and Ino was squealing through orgasm after orgasm. When Sasuke had achieved full penetration, he stayed absolutely still and allowed her to adjust to his size.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes, do it," Ino said, almost breathlessly.

"Do what, Ino?" Sasuke teased. "What is it you want me to do? Fuck you?"

"Yes, does it," She panted.

"Then say it," He said. "Tell me to fuck you."

"Fu..Fuck me!" she said loudly. "Do it now!"

While he strummed her clitoris, she started to move back and forth on him. She was moving slowly; when she pulled forward, it felt like her guts were being dragged out of her and when she moved back they were shoved back in. He was pounding her harder than she had ever been fucked with the biggest cock she had ever dealt with.

She gasped as he entered her and let out a moan as his full girth penetrated her. Her ass came to rest against his balls, every inch of his cock stuffed inside her pussy. She moved her hips and began to ride him but he grabbed her firmly by the waist and stopped her movement.

"You like my big cock up your tight little pussy don't you?" he asked, tracing his fingers around her erect nipples.

"Yes," she said, her breath coming in little gasps, "I want to fuck your big cock."

He ran his fingers along the folds of her pussy and pressed his thumb against her clit. Then he licked her nipples, sucking one and then the other into his mouth until they were rock hard. She squirmed on his lap, grinding her ass in little circles against Sasuke's thumb. She climaxed on top of his cock, her head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning loudly. "Oh, yes! Fuck!" Ino gasped as her body trembled with orgasm and she bucked against him, her thighs shaking. Sasuke groaned with pleasure as she writhed in his lap, his cock buried deep inside her.

He slowly began to move her against him, his hands on her ass, guiding her movements. She moaned heavily as he worked his cock in and out of her. Sasuke began thrusting into her hard and fast, meeting her movements halfway. Ino brought her tits against his face, Sasuke sucked on her nipples, flicking his tongue against her as he pushed her hips back and forth over his lap, impaling her pussy on his cock repeatedly. This sent her over the edge and she exploded with pleasure, her body shaking.

He gripped Ino's hips and thrust deeply inside her. "I'm cumming inside your hot pussy!" He stiffened against the couch and Ino took over, riding his cock as he shot his load deep inside her. He moaned as he pumped the last of his cum into her pussy.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. She collapsed against him, resting her head on his chest. Their bodies glistened with sweat and they breathed heavily.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

**In the **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.****

Ino woke up lying in her bed she was sore from her sex with Sasuke. She tried to get up but she could not move. She looked down at her cunt it was puffy and sore. 'I need Sasuke in me.'

With Sasuke

"Chidori Nagashi" yelled Sasuke as blue lightning shot out of his body but only lasted for 5 seconds. "Damn I have to perfect it."

2 hours later

Sasuke smiled he couldn't wait to show Naruto his new move during their next training session. Sasuke sensed someone coming and said, "What do you want."

Tenten stopped 'how did he know I was coming.' "Hokage-Sama would like to speak with you" she blushed as she realized Sasuke was staring at her.

Sasuke disappeared leaving only static of lightning.

In Hokage's office

"Aw, so Sasuke-kun you are here" smiled Tsunade as she got up revealing that she was wearing only a bra and panty under her robe.

Sasuke held in a smile and said, "What do you want I have to go train."

"You know what I want," replied Tsunade as she put her hands on Sasuke bulge leading him to her desk.

Sasuke slapped his cock on Tsunade's face and said ""That's it, suck that cock for me. Show me how much of a whore you are."

Tilting her head back, she pulled his cock into her throat, swallowing it until he was balls deep. As she gagged, she would release it, suck in air, and do it again. She could feel his cock growing in size as she sucked him. Sasuke took her head in his hand as he thrust his dick into her throat and started fucking it like it was a cunt. His sweaty balls slapped against her chin as he increased speed. Her air was running low as he thrust all the way in holding it until she pulled back gagging.

Her tongue was flicking all over his cock inside her mouth; saliva was hanging from her chin to his dick lubricating this massive fuck tool. He picked up the pace sliding his long cock deeper and deeper into her face. He tightened his grip on her hair, forcing her face down harder and harder on his prick. She was swallowing hard on the fat cock in her mouth, sucking all of the pre-cum that oozed out of it.

Sasuke put his tongue on her clitoris. His warm wet tongue sliding over her swelling clit sent sensations through her body, the warm room reacting against her skin as he worked his tongue over her pussy. He flicked his tongue up and down the length of her slit. Rubbing fast then slow and building back up to fast.

Tsunade could feel her clit throbbing as the blood rushed to her pelvic region. Her pussy was now secreting warm juice. She felt his tongue wander down and taste her sensation, she could feel him sucking the juice out of her hole. She loved it how the walls of her pussy were being forced toward his waiting mouth. She was pulsating with pleasure. Her breath was now becoming rapid. Soft moans were escaping every time his tongue flicked her clit. She nearly came on the spot when she felt her clit being sucked through the lips in his mouth, his tongue working the very end of her clit.

The sensation was incredible. She was bucking her hips as far south as her restraints let her. She would have loved to be able to grab his head and bury his face deeper into her waiting pussy but with the clasps in place, her frustration only accented her burning desires. He was pressing hard and fast along the length of her slit. Her orgasm shattered though her causing her arms and legs to spasm against the restraints. A gush of juices flowed from her hot hole and Sasuke continued to work her clit to prolong the length of her orgasm. Lapping up all of her juices.

Sasuke aimed his gigantic cock at her pussy and started rubbing it there. "Come on Sasuke-kun put that damn thing in there."

"Who knew a Hokage was so naughty" smirked Sasuke. "I want you to beg for it."

"Please Sasuke-kun put it in me."

With one quick motion, Sasuke thrust into her. His cock shot in tearing into her tunnel and opening her wide. His dick was only half way in and she was already full. Grabbing her hips, and rolling her cheeks wide he pulled her to him with all his might, ripping into her.

"Damn you are so tight, when is the last time you've been fucked."

"I haven't had sex in 10 years, stop talking and pound me hard," yelled Tsunade.

Each stroke forced hot juices to flow down her pussy lips she was bucking hard against him, making sure she got the full length of this cock. She could feel it ramming her hard. She was jibbering, babbling, begging for cock to fuck her, fuck her hard and fast. She attempted to wrap her legs around him hoping to relieve some of the pressure but it was no use, his cock was to enormous and her pussy was too tiny and swollen.

His cock ramming her insides and his strong fingers whipping over her clit. Tsunade could feel a massive orgasm imminently being released. He leant forward and every time he dropped her onto his prick, he used his teeth to bite her nipples, alternating every time and getting steadily rougher with each bite. Her body trembled as she tightened her legs around his waist, and arched her back to enjoy the orgasm to its fullest. Sasuke shot a solid blast of warm milky cum into her.

Sasuke laid on the desk as Tsunade hovered above him and she began teasing him, rubbing the head of his dick along her pussy lips several times until she finally eased herself down on top of him until she sat on his legs. She kept kissing Sasuke as she began lifting her ass up and began a steady rhythm up and down his shaft. It felt like his cock was splitting her in two. She decided to let him stretch her out. She pulled herself up, and slowly slid down on him, further lubricating his giant tool. She began to slide up and down, riding him in a slow and steady fashion. He started to bite her nipples, and she picked up the pace. He took his mouth off and smacked her ass hard. She loved the pleasure and pain. He smacked it again. He repeated this over, as she picked up the pace.

She was rotating her ass while bouncing up and down, occasionally leaning down to kiss her lover on the lips. Tsunade arched her back to allow her tits to brush against his face so he took each one into his mouth, sucked, and bit her nipples until they were rock solid hard. Sasuke kept arching his hips up as Tsunade worked her body around above him. She was moaning now and began to shake violently as she reached her first orgasm.

"Keep fucking me Sasuke-kun! I love to ride your cock."

Sasuke kept pounding into Tsunade's pussy as hard as he could, causing her to moan with each thrust. "Oooo shit please fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy, I'm a bad little cunt, fuck it hard," she screamed.

Tsunade rose up as Sasuke got up and Tsunade leaned her head on the table revealing her ass and puffed up pussy to him. Sasuke slammed his cock into her little asshole hard and strong. His cock tore open her closed tunnel as she screamed out in immense pain. He slammed harder and harder fucking her asshole. Letting go he spread her cheeks giving him deeper access into her ass. She could feel his cock slamming into the bottom of her making her pussy quake.

"Scream for me, oh yes, I love to hear you, that's right woman, scream for me."

She screamed loud as her insides started to shiver as she felt her body getting ready to explode. Looking back, she started slamming backwards into the cock that was tearing into her. The collision of their bodies clapped loudly. She felt his cock head slam into the very bottom of her hole. A depth no man had ever reached. It ripped open and expanded with every slam but he could not go any deeper. He slapped her ass as he pulsed in and out of her.

"You are so sweet," Sasuke whispered as he dragged his tongue around her ear. Deeper and deeper harder and harder faster and faster he thrusted into her, until she screamed out in ecstasy. He reached under her and found her clitoris. He massaged it then took it between his thumb and forefinger and masturbated Tsunade. Tsunade arched her hips, Sasuke buried himself in her, pumping harder, faster, she felt him swelling, she rode his fingers as he rode she, she climaxed with a wail, panting, she flung her head from side to side, her hair flying. Sasuke roared as he was shooting pulse after pulse of his hot cum into her bowels, deep inside her, wet, wild and wonderful. His ejaculate flooded into her, heating and filling her bowels, and they rode each other until they were both drained of their juices.

Sasuke pulled out and got dressed, while he was about to leave Tsunade spoke up "That was fun, but now I have to tell you why I really called you, I need you to go to go on a mission to Kirigakure, to help overthrow there Mizukage. However, before you go I have assigned a Kenjutsu specialist to train you, she will meet you at Training Field 3 in 10 minutes."

"Who will be assisting me on this?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten" answered Tsunade.

"Will they be there also?"

"No, they are going to be working on something else. Naruto will be working on Genjutsu; Neji will be working on Ninjutsu, while Tenten has Taijutsu."

Sasuke nodded, it seemed they were working on their weaknesses. As soon as Sasuke heard that, he disappeared leaving blue static in his place. "Now that was a great fuck, I need to do that again sometime soon."

When Sasuke got there a young woman with long purple hair reaching down to her waist, with chocolate brown eyes was there waiting for him. "So you must be Uchiha Sasuke, my name is Uzuki Yugao and I will be teaching you how to wield a sword."

She threw Sasuke a sword and began to teach him the basics.

3 Days Later

Yugao was surprised with how quickly Sasuke approved with his Kenjutsu skills; he has mastered over 30 techniques. Yugao swung her sword but Sasuke easily dodged it then disappeared behind her his sword by her throat. Yugao felt Sasuke cock growing hard as her breathing grew harder, he dropped the sword and she turned around to kiss him, but once her lips touch Sasuke, he turned into a puff of lightning revealing it was a Lightning Bunshin.

Sasuke was walking in the streets and stopped once he heard someone call his name it was Naruto. "So Sasuke, are you ready for our mission tomorrow I heard we are going to be there for quite a while." Sasuke just nodded as Naruto continued talking. "Well see ya Sasuke; I have a date with Hinata-chan tonight."

Sasuke went to go train he was currently working on his Keninjutsu, it was a combination of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.

"Sasuke-kun" said Tenten as she arrived at the training grounds. "How about we train together."

"No, that's a bad idea you would just hold me back."

"I was thinking we should know each other's skills since we are going to be on a mission together for a while."

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he signaling that she could train with him.

2 hours later Tenten was worn out as Sasuke just stared at her with his Sharingan blazing. "You are pretty good" smiled Tenten as she sat on the ground.

"I don't need any compliments; I'm still not good enough to beat someone important."

"How about we jump in the pond, since I don't believe you should hide yourself from your teammates."

Sasuke didn't respond he just sat there as he walked to the pond with Tenten. Sasuke took off his clothes as Tenten stared in awe, at the size of his cock; it was humongous without it being even hard.

Tenten decided to put on a show for him. Moving her hands all over her big and firm buns and swinging her hips like a pro stripper, Tenten started to put up a show for him. She raised herself on her knees and got her ass high up. She opened her legs wider. Her pussy and asshole were now fully visible. What a beauty! She then stood up, opened the front of her shirt, and exposed her awesome breasts! Her breasts were perfectly round at the base. Her breasts were quite large with nipples jutted out at least a half of an inch from large brown areolas. What a gorgeous sexy and beautiful pair of boobs! She removed her shirt and pants. She became completely naked. Her short brown hair, her perky breasts, her flat belly, her smooth legs, her clean shaved bulged pubic mound, her swelled puffed up vaginal vulvae, her thin pussy inner lips.

"Let's go swimming," she said as she jumped in the water. Sasuke followed her, then grabbed her by the wrist then pulled her in for a kiss. Their soft lips touching, their bodies pressed against each others. Sasuke slid his tongue into her mouth as she greeted it by swirling her own tongue around his, as she felt his cock rub her cut.

Sasuke lifted one of Tenten's legs up then the large head of his cock made contact with Tenten's pussy lips. Tenten was biting her lip as Sasuke slid his cock head along the wetness of her pussy lips. Sasuke pushed forward allowing the huge head pop inside causing Tenten to stiffen. Sasuke closed his eyes and held himself very still as Tenten's pussy tightened its grip when he entered her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Sasuke inched himself forward allowing another couple inches to slip inside as her body tightened again as Tenten kept biting her lip.

"Should I pull out?"

"No."

Sasuke had thoughts about what he was doing to Tenten and held himself in that position a couple more seconds than pushed forward sending another five inches into Tenten's pussy causing her to instinctively open and pull her legs back.

"God. You're so big."

Tenten's body began to respond when her mind was satisfied and lost its guilt. Sasuke could feel the changes that were happening to Tenten. Tenten was changing from being a passive lover as her legs moved around his body and tightened around his legs.

Sasuke pulled out than pushed all the way inside until his cock head hit her cervix. Sasuke felt Tenten's pussy muscles tighten around his huge cock. It was a perfect fit for him. Tenten's pussy accommodated the length of his cock so perfect that each time he drove himself deep inside her pussy; he hit her cervix with the head of his cock.

That was all Sasuke needed as he began shoving himself inside Tenten's pussy until his balls were slapping against her ass with each stroke. Tenten put her hands on Sasuke's ass cheeks and pulled him inside her pussy as deep as she could. Sasuke was beginning to sweat as did Tenten and the contact of their hot skin together was very overwhelming. Tenten was grinding her hips and the incredible girth of Sasuke's cock Sasuke's cock had such incredible girth that her pussy was stretched out to its limit. Tenten could feel ever vein and every ridge in Sasuke's thick cock.

Sasuke shoved his cock inside to the hilt and began rotating his hips. Sasuke kept himself fully impaled as he moved his hips in a circular motion. Tenten watched through lust-filled eyes as Sasuke took her ripe tits in his hands and began to suck on the hard nipples. She groaned with pleasure. He sucked on them deep into his mouth.

"Fuck me like a whore," she hissed.

"You are a whore…. But now you are my whore."

He began to rock his hips harder, ramming his hard cock into his lover's wet pussy. His hands were filled with her big tits and he squeezed them hard. He pulled and pinched her hard nipples and she screamed with hot desire. They grunted and moaned as they rocked together.

"I-I I'm cumming!" he hissed.

"Yesssss! Cum in me, Bastard! Give me your seed!"

He suddenly stiffened. His hot spurt of cum shot into her pussy, Tenten dug her nails into his back and moaned with desire. Wave of orgasm rolled over her.

He pulled his cock out and climbed out of the water and so did Tenten. Her tities glistened off the moon, as Sasuke laid on the cold ground. He held his cock pointing straight up. It was drenched in pussy juice. Some had collected on his shaft. The rest was soaked all over his balls. Tenten sat on his cock. This time it slid right in with no resistance.

"Ohhhhhh!" Tenten moaned.

Tenten pumped up and down with a slow pace several times, inching more and more of his cock into her love canal every time.

"Do you loving bouncing on my cock" asked Sasuke?

"YES I DO" she screamed as she started bouncing on his cock, stopping to grind her horny cunt every now and then. Her perky tits bounced and swayed in the air. Her little pussy was so fucking tight, it was massaging every square inch of his prick, she was an incredible piece of ass, she was now screaming, fuck me, fuck me, while moving her ass up to meet his thrusts. Her pussy walls parted slowly as his erect cock penetrated deeper and deeper into her warm interior. The exquisite sensation of that warm cunt sliding down over his cock was incredible. The inside of her pussy were felt so wet, so warm and so tight as if his monster cock was gripped by a moist velvet vise.

"Oh fuck! This is the best cock I have ever had," she screamed. Tenten started to ride on his cock up and down with gyrating movements. She appeared like a professional whore. He grabbed her round and pudgy hips. He pulled her down and then pushed up over his cock. He rammed his erect cock deep into her pussy by raising his hips upward each time she moved downwards... She continued to ride him, thrusting her hips, holding his shoulders, moaning and begging him to fuck her harder.

Her hips started to dance rhythmically faster and faster atop him. Her face glimmered with the ecstasy flowing through her body as she screamed birds flew past disturbed luckily for them no one was there or they thought. Naruto and Hinata heard a scream then went to go check it out; once they got there, Hinata blushed as she stared at Naruto erection.

Back to Sasuke

Sitting upright and supported by her legs, she continued to ride on him thrusting her hips up and down, moaning all the time. He grinned back with satisfaction. He enjoyed Tenten's wild action on his pole. As Tenten rode up and down wildly on his erect cock, her hair bounced all around her face and shoulders.

"Oh Sasuke your cock is fucking me where no one has gone before."

Sasuke grasped her erect nipples between his fingers and tweak those causing torrents to flood through her pussy. Her pussy juices coated his stiff member running down the length of it. Our breaths filled the room with shockwaves of excitement. She rotated her hips… back and forth… up and down… side to side…, rocking gently on the pivotal point of his hard erect cock. Her pussy muscles squeezed his cock tightly. She stayed still with his cock buried in her pussy and was breathing hard. Sasuke tensed up and shot his load deep into her.

He got behind her and opened her cheeks; He put the cock head on her asshole and gave it a gentle push. It was seriously tight, but his cock was covered in pussy juice, which gave it some lubrication "Tenten, you ready for this?"

She could only nod her head yes. Sasuke pushed through her sphincter and her body rebelled as her sphincter snapped shut around his cock head, she wailed, He stopped pressing into her, he let her accept what he'd given her. Sasuke took things slowly, she could feel him as he inched forward, giving her just a little more, sliding deeper into her, just a little more and then a little more.

Sasuke was gentle with her. He would stop and wait if she tensed up. He rubbed her sides, back and bottom, talking softly to her, telling her how much he wanted her. Slowly, she relaxed; he was able to fill her. Yes, there was pain as she was being stretched but it was a bittersweet pain. It was the pain of sweet surrender; she was giving herself over to Sasuke, he controlled her. In addition, the fullness, more than she had ever felt, she felt him filling her. She wished he could get deeper, clear up to her tummy. Then he began to pump her.

With slow rhythmic strokes, he filled her then he emptied her then he filled her again. He chose to be a gentle lover with her.

She sensed an urgency building in Sasuke, his thrusts became deeper, faster and more powerful. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into him begging him to fuck her harder and faster. He pinched hard on her erect nipples, sending chills down her body, as he moved faster in her ass then he rammed is big cock all the way in just as his hot load filled her deep in her ass. She moaned at the feeling of his hot cum entering her ass.

Sasuke dick slipped out of her cum spilling ass. Tenten laid on the ground and kissed him then said "thanks" as she got dressed and left.

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha then he noticed Ino walking more like wobbling up to him. "Sasuke, I guess I won't be seeing you for a couple of days, so I want to give you a go away present," she said as she led him to her house, then her bed room. "I can't have enough of you Sasuke," she said as she stripped her then him.

Sasuke began kissing Ino's chest, then belly and as he pulled her soaking wet panties down, her beautiful bald pussy. As he got her panties completely off, he start licking her tunnel of love. He put a finger deep inside her pussy and start working it in and out of her as he sucked on her clit. Ino starts running her hands through his hair as he work her pussy again. He kept jamming his finger deep inside her soaking wet love hole. Ino wrapped her legs around his head and starts moaning again. He kept sucking on her sweet pussy as he worked his middle finger in and out of her faster and harder. Ino's moaning intensifies as she grabs his head and forces it into her crotch. Her pussy tightens around his finger as she cummed. He licked up all her succulent juices and swallowed all of it.

She got down and started to just lick his shaft making him look down at her in amazement.

"Ino you don't have to do this I told you I wanted you as a lover."

"No" smiled Ino "I want to do this." She did this for a little while then she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and flicked it with her tongue. This made his whole body cringe when she did this, then she looped her tongue around the head of his cock and swirled it around. She stopped and stroked his cock while she licked and sucked on his balls.

She used her tongue to pull his cock into her mouth. She used suction and her tongue to work it in and out. He then started a slow in and out motion, moving only an inch or so. She opened her mouth wide again and leaned forward again, this time taking a little bit more in before easing her mouth down on his shaft. As she slowly worked his cock in and out of her mouth. Ino had his cock all the way to her tonsils when he let loose a flood of hot cum into her throat. She grabbed his hips and held him in place while she swallowed all of his seed down her throat. Six long hard pulses later, his balls were finally done sending their sauce past her tonsils.

As he kissed Ino she felt the head of his cock at her vagina as he gently pressed into her. He entered slowly and she cried out, arching her back as he plunged into her and didn't stop. The whole head was still not inside. Then she pushed down again. This time he pushed up at the same time. Half of his big cock slid inside her. It felt like her pussy was splitting in half. He slowly drove into her until there was nothing more. She decided to let him stretch her out. She pulled herself up, and slowly slid down on him, further lubricating his giant began to slide up and down, riding him in a slow and steady fashion.

"I'm cumming" yelled Ino as she cummed on Sasuke. Sasuke's body tensed and he started to unload his hot cum deep inside her. His first load felt like it shot right into her belly, followed by load after load of cum. It was dripping out of her pussy and down his long cock to his balls.

Sasuke laid on the bed and held the monster up and aimed it at her gapping cunt as she lowered herself onto it. She eased down on Sasuke's massive pole. The head of his cock went in, and then another half inch. Slowly, ever so slowly she went a little farther down. She stopped, dead still when she had received about four inches of his cock. That was where his dick widened out to its full girth. Ino was moaning and speaking gibberish.

Ino took another few inches. At this point she had about half of his cock in her. Ino started slowly moving up and down on his beautiful giant rod. Each time she went down she took a little bit more within her. When she rose up he could see that she was stuffed with cock. Sasuke now had both hands on her upper arms helping her move up and down.

Suddenly Ino screeched loudly. Sasuke had pushed her all the way down on his cock. Ino's eyes were closed tight and there was a look of pain around her mouth. Sasuke could see the look of pain change to pleasure. She started to move more and more. Up and down farther and farther until she was riding his cock nearly it's full length. His warm seed was filling the space in her cunt as her many orgasms subsided.

Ino got off of him as she got on all fours. He moved in slowly to sink half of his giant cock into her sweet pussy. He grabbed her hips, and started fucking her nice and slow. He gave a hard shove with his hips to where she felt the air rush out of her mouth. He impaled her hard on his big cock. She screamed and had many orgasms her juices flowing down his giant shaft as he slammed in and out of her. He sent his thick cock deeper inside her tight pussy, the base of his cock scraping her clit. She came hard all over his big cock buried in her cunt, her pussy walls clenching on him gripped her hips hard in his big hands, holding her grasping cunt all the way down on his cock as it spurted hot cum deep into her pussy.

With a popping sound, he took his dick out of her pussy and his big cock started to rub the entrance to her tiny ass. Ino reached backed and pulled her ass checks apart as Sasuke massive cock start to stretch open her tiny asshole. She moaned as his big mushroom head pierced through her tight anal ring. His cock slowly slid into her tiny asshole and Ino began to push back against his large pole.

Loving the massive size and power of his cock, she started to pump back and forth on the large rod. Sasuke buried his massive rod all the way in Ino's ass and began fucking her tiny ass to death. He pounded relentless and she grabbed the headboard and screamed into her pillows. She reached between his legs and grabbed his huge balls as he drilled in and out of her asshole. He began to pound her for all it was worth, pushing her forward to the wall. Sasuke sunk his cock on the final stroke to the bottom of her bowels. His cock pumping savagely in and out of her hole before he thrust his cock in her ass until his balls were slapping her cunt. He threw his head back and roared as he released thick ropes of scalding cream that soothed the burning walls of her rectum.

Sasuke reached down and grabbed her hips picked her up. And in one fast movement thrust into her until he was buried to the hilt in her. He started pumping in and out of her slamming into her cunt fucking her fast and furiously. He felt her cunt tighten around him as she screamed out her response to being impaled on his thick cock. He leaned down over her and kissed her tits and sucked on her nipples as he kept pounding his hips into her. He pushed deep into her and felt her hold him deep inside her.

Sasuke took it out of her pussy and started to work his cock in and out of Ino's tight ass. He started working her up and down until she pushed him back and started popping her little butt up and down, quickly sliding on his pole. Their juices were mixing and it made the friction and tightness loosen. Sasuke thrust as deep into her ass as he could. The first blast of hot cum shot out of his cock and into that gorgeous ass of hers. With that, he began to slam in and out of her ass, spewing gobs of hot cum into her well-fucked ass. She lost her balance and tumbled sideways onto the mattress, with Sauske falling beside her with his still spasming cock deep in her ass. When his cock stopped squirting, it slowly began to fall out of her now gaping ass. She slowly rolled over onto her hands and knees. She slipped his now shrinking, cum covered cock into her mouth and proceeded to lick it clean.

**A/N: I know people might say Ino again, but I needed someone to give him a good going away present.**


End file.
